herotongroupfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Jade and Violet Versions
Game *Name = Pokémon Jade Version & Pokémon Violet Versions *Kana = ポケットモンスターヒスイ & ポケットモンスターバイオレット *Rōmaji = Poketto Monsutā Hisui/Poketto Monsutā Baioretto *Platform = Nintendo Switch *Release date(s) = WW: TBA *Genre(s) = RPG *Players = 1, 2, or 4 *Connectivity = Nintendo 3DS/New Nintendo 3DS/Amiibo *Mode(s) = Single player, Multiplayer, Online multiplayer *Rating(s) = ESRB: E10+ *Developer = Genius Sonority (Colosseum & XD), Heroton Productions *Publisher = Nintendo, Heroton Productions *Part of = Generation VIII side series Pokémon Jade Version and Pokémon Violet Version, are a set of Pokemon Fan games conceptualized by Brandon Ortiz and Eloy A. Rosario. While they mostly feature an original region and story, they also serve as a semi-sequel to the Orre Saga, as Orre is available to explore in the post game. Due to slow development, the game was pushed from being a gen VI game to gen VIII. However, unlike the gen VIII games Pokemon Sword and Shield, Jade and Violet feature every Pokemon currently available in the series, including regional variants. Plot 'Main Story (Soledo Region)' 'Post Story (Orre Region)' Soledo Region Soledo is the main setting of Jade and Violet's story. A large region with a multitude of diverse biomes, it has a fairly new League presence and it serves as preparation for young trainers to tackle the hardships of the neighboring Orre region. Soledo and Orre are so close that an enormous bridge now connects them to each other. Although Orre has a persisting Shadow Pokemon problem and is rife with criminals and illegal activity, little of the Orre region's turmoil has affected Soledo. Demographics (Soledo) *Outset Cove = The Starting home of the Protagonist. *La Costa City *Jade Palace/Violet Monastery *Super Train Bridge *Denaree City *Starmill Heights *Konibatsu Village *Isle Of The Heavenly Kings/Pokemon League Orre Region Orre (Japanese: オーレ地方 Ōre-chihō) was the setting of the Generation III side series games Pokémon Colosseum and Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness. In other games, Pokémon obtained in Orre are listed as being met in a distant land (Japanese: 遠く離れた土地 distant land). Orre is very close to Soledo's location, and as of Jade and Violet, has connecting Transits between the two Regions. While Orre had no wild Pokémon in Colosseum, and has only a few starting to pop up in specific locations, known as Poké Spots in XD, Pokemon are found all over the Region in Jade and Violet, with the corrupted terrain being the cause of the new "Mutation Evolutions". Similar to Alola, Orre is relatively new when it comes to having its own Pokemon League, who's champion is "Colette", a Gardevoir who was mutated to the point of being considered a Pokemon Trainer. Orre's Colosseums were retooled into working similar to Gyms from the Galar Region, consisting of the usual 8 around the region. To this day, Orre still suffers from Shadow Pokemon, however, they are officially considered a brand new type in both Orre and Soledo, as well as being their "regional variant". Demographics (Orre) *Orre Gate **Outskirt Stand = Due to being close to the Region border, this Run down Train turned into a restaurant is a popular first stop for travelers. It's also the popular hangout for Rider Willie, a veteran Zigzagoon trainer. *Phenac City **Phenac Stadium *Pyrite Town = Once a slums that was infamously known for its high crime rate, has been mostly cleaned up, and has become a town of "Honorable Thieves". Big Tony of Soldeo is known to frequent the town's hotels. It is also home of the 1st Gym, which is run by Tracy, a Normal Type Gym leader. **Pyrite Colosseum/Gym **ONBS = Orre's news network that rivals Soledo's. *Agate Village = 7th Gym **Celebi Forest *Realgam Tower = 3rd Gym **Realgam Colosseum *Gateon Port - 4th Gym *Prof. Gambel's Lab = Previously known as the Pokemon HQ Lab, which was run by Professor Krane and Lily Gambel. However, it has been renovated and is now run by Lily's Daughter, Prof. Jovi Gambel. In the past, this Lab housed the Purification Machine, used to return Shadow Pokemon to normal. Now, however, the Lab exists to study Shadow Pokemon, as well as Mutation Evolutions. This was also the home of Michael Gambel, who is regarded as a Hero to the people of Orre for taking down Cipher, and taming XD001, the first Pure Shadow Pokemon. *Chobin's House = Previously known as Dr. Kaminko's house prior to his death. *Poke Spot **Rock **Oasis **Cave *Cipher Lab = Previously the main Lab of Cipher used to create Shadow Pokemon. *Super Train Subway *S.S. Libra = 5th Gym *Team Snagem Hideout = 7th Gym *Alexandrite City = Built upon the defunct Cipher Key Lair, many of the people that live here have spent their time restoring the polluted land into what it is now. It also hosts the 8th Gym of Orre, run by Eldes, who specializes in Ground Type Pokemon. *Citadark Isle/Orre Pokemon League = Previously the base of Cipher and Master Greevil, it has been converted into Orre's Pokemon League. *Mt. Battle Soledo League The Soledo League is the regional Pokémon League of the Soledo region. After obtaining the eight Badges of the region a Trainer may battle the Elite Four at the Pokémon League building. 'Gym Leaders' 'Elite Four, Champion/Final Boss & Previous Champion/Superboss' Orre League After the player completes the main story, they can take the Supertrain over to Orre and challenge Orre's 8 gyms as well. While Orre specializes in Colossuems, most of them have been converted into Gyms. Like Gold/Silver/Crystal and'' HeartGold/SoulSilver'', the Gyms can be taken on in any order. Orre also possesses its own Pokemon League seperate from Soledo, and can be challenged anytime after the 8 gyms are defeated. 'Gym Leaders' 'Elite Four and Champion' Pokemon Available in Soledo/Orre The starters of Soledo follow the traditional Grass/Fire/Water trio setup. At the beginning of the game, the player must choose between the Grass-type Barkub, the Fire-type Furnel and the Water-type, Puppaneer. List of New Pokemon Appearing in Soledo/Orre Mutation Evolutions A Mutation Evolution is somewhat an extension of the mutation variants. Certain Pokemon Evolve into different Pokemon, once again due to either Orre's weird atmosphere, or secondhand Shadow Pokemon Exposure. This is not limited to the variants, as regular Pokemon, such as Pikachu, have a Mutation Evolution. |align="center"| Sulmarguis (Breed with a Male Whimsicott, then level up while carrying a Reaper Cloth) | align="center" |Grass/Ghost |align="center"| *Widdow's Wrath |- |align="center"| Sigilyph |align="center"|Psychic/Flying | *Wonder Skin or Magic Guard *Tinted Lens (Hidden) |align="center"| Skeitaph (Level up with a full team of Sigilyphs in the party) | align="center" |Psychic/Flying |align="center"| *Chosen one |- |align="center"| Jellicent |align="center"|Water/Ghost | *Water Absorb or Cursed Body *Damp (Hidden) |align="center"| Jellichess (Level up with a Pawniard, Bisharp in the party while carrying a King's Rock) | align="center" |Water/Fire |align="center"| *Checkmate |- |align="center"| Maractus |align="center"|Grass | *Water Absorb or Chlorophyll *Storm Drain (Hidden) |align="center"| Mariactus (Trade with a Ludicolo) | align="center" |Grass/Normal |align="center"| *Fiesta |- |align="center"| Carbink |align="center"|Rock/Fairy |align="center"| *Clear Body *Sturdy (Hidden) |align="center"| Diamabrae (Level up with a fainted Garchomp and fainted Sableye in the party) | align="center" |Rock/Dark |align="center"| *Tyranical feast |} Mutation Forms Jade and Violet also introduce new forms to a few different pokemon, either through story, or special events. In most cases, these Pokemon must be battled before they can be captured and/or the item in question used for their new form can be obtained. |align="center"| | align="center" | |align="center"| |- |align="center"| |align="center"| | |align="center"| | align="center" | |align="center"| |- |align="center"| |align="center"| | |align="center"| | align="center" | |align="center"| |- |align="center"| |align="center"| | |align="center"| | align="center" | |align="center"| |- |align="center"| |align="center"| |align="center"| |align="center"| | align="center" | |align="center"| |} List of Shadow Pokemon Trivia Gallery Male Protagonist.png|Male Protagonist (Official Name: Ian) Female Protagonist.png|Female Protagonist (Official Name: Carmen) BASE Prof. Evergreen.png|Professor Evergreen & Meemee Pokemon Jade Boxart.png|English box art (Pokemon Jade) Pokemon Violet Boxart.png|English box art (Pokemon Violet)